For The Love Of A Child
by CrystalCat1979
Summary: Reposted: Pan is pregnant. Trunks the father has no idea. Gohan moves her away and wants Pan to put the baby up for adoption. Trunks and his new wife end up adopting the baby. Edited Version.
1. Chapter One

_Author Notes: There are things in this story I don't condone. Please don't judge the story just on the first chapter, there is a reason the story is flowing this way.  
_  
Revised Version of For Love of A child.

**_Pan's POV._**  
  
I was not supposed to end up like this; I was not supposed to end up pregnant and alone. He told me he loved me, he told me he would take care of me. He lied however, he lied to my face. He would say all these words tell me I was the most important person in his life.  
  
I now know that those words were said just to get me into his bed, how could I be so stupid. Why did I let Trunks Briefs take advantage of me? Advantage of my innocence, my vulnerability. He knew I was at a vulnerable state in my life. The reason being was that Grandpa Goku had just disappeared.  
  
He knew I was upset, he knew I was at a point where I did not care what happened to me. He made me believe that he loved me, that I was the only one for him. He just said it so I would sleep with him.  
  
Oh god, I slept with him. I had given up my virginity to a man who had slept with me and then left me all in one night. I remember how it went.  
  
_Flashback.  
  
He made love so gently, so sweetly it was as if there were only the two of us left in the whole world. I was in love with him, I had told him countless times of my feelings as well, he knew my feelings and he had told me the same thing the night before.  
  
The next morning however, he woke up to find me in bed next to him; he could not believe he had had slept with someone so much younger then himself. He got up to take a shower. He thought I was still sleeping when he started rambling on about what happened.  
  
"Oh, god what was I thinking? Did I just sleep with a girl who is only fourteen, I am twenty-seven, oh god I am a pervert. In addition, to top it off, I had slept with Panny. Little Panny, she isn't important enough for me to sleep with." That last part cut through me. I did not move an inch, I could not. I just lay there, as tears fell from my eyes.  
  
He left for work, not even bothering to wake me up or say good-bye. Maybe I am nothing more then little Panny, no one important at all. I am no one. I let the tears flow, how could I have been so stupid. How could I have been so vulnerable, well no more? I will not be Vulnerable little Panny Chan ever again from now on, I will be forever known as Pan San the girl who can do anything.  
  
After another hour of crying, I decided to get up shower and get dressed. I decided to tell my mother and father I never wanted to see Trunks again. That is when they decided to cut ties to the families.  
  
End of Flashback._  
  
That had happened four months ago, I am fourteen years old and four months pregnant with a child Trunks Briefs the wealthiest man on the planet fathered that.  
  
So here I am. All right, so I am not completely alone, I however am alone enough. I had just found out that Trunks was to be married. The girl he was marrying did not deserve him either, her name is Marron Chestnut. She may look so sweet and innocent on the outside, but I know her. The real her, she is manipulative witch that has the entire world wrapped around her finger.  
  
Trunks is so whipped when it comes to her. She has him wrapped the most. He cannot see through the lies she tells him. He cannot see through the fake she is.  
  
When I found out, I was pregnant. I knew immediately who the father was, but was I going to let him know. He will never know he had fathered a child. I will not let that happen.  
  
Father and mother want me to put the baby up for adoption. I however will not do that. I am not going to let my child grow up with complete strangers; this child is a saiyan and should grow up in a family that understands what a saiyan is.  
  
Besides this is my child, I should have the right to make the decision on what I want to do. I put a huge fight, when father wanted me to have an abortion. I told him it was my body, and my life. He then turned around and told me if I had the baby, he or she would be put up for adoption. Now you could imagine the fight I put up.  
  
"Panny." I have to go, I hear my mother calling me for dinner. I walk downstairs and then make a beeline to the bathroom; the smell from the food makes me extremely nauseous. I am having bad morning sickness.  
  
"Pan is you alright." My father is calling from outside the bathroom.  
  
I finished vomiting. I washed out my mouth and washed my face. I then stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm fine father." I look at him with hatred. I really cannot stand to look at him, not when he is so adamant on me giving up my child.  
  
He looked as if to say something, he however did not. He went into the kitchen. "Can you talk some sense into her Videl?" I heard him say. I looked at him disappointedly and walked away.  
  
I walked out of the house. I did not want to be in there anymore while my parents argued about what to do with me. "Pan." I heard my father call after me. "Pan Son you get back here."  
  
I turned around and asked. "Why? So you can control my life, listen here dad. I'm not going to give this child up for adoption, it's my child, and it's my life." I yelled at him.  
  
"You are only fourteen Pan, if you think you can handle a child you are kidding yourself. Pan this is a baby, it is for life. It isn't a puppy you can give back to the pet store it's for life."  
  
"I know that Dad. Don't you think I do not know that? Do you think I want to have a child at my age? I don't, but I am willing to try. For my child. If you cannot accept the fact that I am having a child then I cannot live here anymore. I'm sorry Dad; I just don't want to give up my child for adoption."  
  
He then did something I did not expect, he brought me into a hug. "Alright, I'm sorry." I was not sure if his apology was genuine or not, however I did not care, I wanted him to accept that I was having a baby and I was keeping this baby.  
  
_**Trunks POV**_.  
  
"She's gone?" I just could not quite comprehend what my mother was telling me. She had just told me the Sons had just upped and left. I could not believe it. I could not believe she was gone.  
  
Her name is Pan, she probably already told you all about me huh? Well here is the whole story, yes, I did sleep with her, but it is not as she said. I was drunk yes, and yeah I will admit to using her vulnerability. The truth is however, I am doing care for her.  
  
"Trunks." I lower my head. Marron my wife. She and I had gotten married two months ago. According to her, we are very happily married. I however could argue the difference on why we are not happily married. Let us see, now do not get me wrong I do love my wife and all. It is just that she can be needy.  
  
"Marron." I turn towards to her. She smiles at me; she is the best choice for me. She is twenty-two years old, blonde- haired and her eyes are like sapphires. She had it all. She however was not Pan. She did not make my heart beat as Pan did. She just was not the one I wanted to be with.  
  
"Just accept the fact that Pan is no longer in your life, she is gone." Marron said as if Pan was some trash we had gotten rid of. I however did not make her think that is what I thought.  
  
"Yeah you're right; we should concentrate on us, on our future." I tell her as I pull her into a hug. I just wish my future included Pan in it. However, I did not let Marron know that.  
  
"Trunks I want a child." All right, that really threw me a loop. Marron wanted a child already. We have only been married for a few months.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit early to start thinking about children?" I asked her. I really did not want the responsibility of child right now; I was just starting out as president of Capsule Corp. I wanted to settle in my career first before we had a child.  
  
"Trunks it's best for the mother, and the child if the baby is born earlier in life, if I wait until I'm older I may never be able to have children." She explained.  
  
I laughed. "Marron, you are only twenty two years old, you have plenty of time to bare children. Mother did not have her first child until she was thirty-two and her second child when she was forty-four. Marron you have a lot of time to become a mother."  
  
Marron shrugged her shoulders. "I know, it's just that I want a baby now."  
  
"You know Trunks, Marron's right. It is best two have a child now then later." My mother interrupted me; she started telling me how she only wished she had met my father earlier. "Trunks, I'm not getting any younger, and I may not be around to see my grand children, I would like to see the grand child of my first born son at least, I'm not too sure if I will be able to see Bra's children."  
  
"Mother that's ridiculous, you are only 59 years old." I told her.  
  
"Trunks, please I want a baby." Marron put on the waterworks, as she looked at me with that annoying puppy dogface.  
  
"I don't know Marron."  
  
"Look just comes to the doctor with me." She said. I had no idea why she had to go to the doctor.  
  
"The doctor?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes, Trunks the doctor. I need to go there to see if we can have children. I have to know what my egg count and everything is for this month."  
  
I sighed. "Alright, when is the appointment?" I gave up in my argument. I will amuse her. Even though I think, it is still early in the marriage for a child.  
  
Marron threw her arms around me. "Oh Trunks thank you, the appointment is for Thursday at three PM."  
  
I was shocked to find out that Marron had made the appointment already. However, I let it go. "Alright, look I have to get back to the office."  
  
"Alright, Trunks." Marron said as she kissed me good-bye.  
  
"I'll see you at the office mother." I say as I leave. I drive to the office, regretting the upcoming appointment on Thursday, I did not want to go to the appointment, and nevertheless I had to go.  
  
After being stuck in a traffic jam I finally arrived at the main building of Capsule Corp, I enter the offices, and go up to mine.  
  
"Julia." I greeted her by her first name.  
  
"Mr. Briefs we have a problem." She looked frantic.  
  
"And what is that." I asked  
  
"Well sir, with the high price of fuel...we may not be able to keep some of our delivery trucks or airplanes. I have gone over this with the financial advisor."  
  
"How much is Gasoline?"  
  
"It's up to nearly three dollars in west capital and at all time high of three dollars and thirty nine cents in Satan City."  
  
"Look talk to the financial advisor, come up with a plan that will work for everyone and let me know before the end of the week."  
  
"Of course Mr. Briefs." She smiles as I enter my office.  
  
I take a deep breath and sit down on the oversized desk chair that sat behind an oversized desk. I stare at the pictures on it. I have pictures of mine and Marron's wedding. The picture sure has me fooled, I do look happy in it. I really do not know what happened, did I even love her when I proposed.  
  
The other pictures are of my family, of my mother and my father and of my sister Bra. I also have pictures of my friends, and a very special picture of Pan. I do not have it displayed. Marron can be very jealous. I keep it locked in a drawer, and only pull it out when I am feeling down.  
  
"Pan, why did you leave me?" Where did you and your family go? I promise if I ever see you again, I'll make up every wrong I had ever done you." I make a promise to Pan; I did her a terrible wrong by taking her virginity, her innocence.  
  
I have to make it all up to her, even if it means my marriage.  
  
**_Author notes: Will Trunks find Pan, we he find out that Pan is Pregnant with his child? In addition, will Marron be able to have children herself?  
  
I'm reposting the story so please leave a review._**


	2. Chapter Two

**_I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT_**

_I will let you all in on a little secret. This will be a T/P so do not worry._

**_Pan's POV._**

I sit in my chair that sat behind my desk in my ninth grade class at my new high school. Everyone keeps staring at me. They know something is going on with me. However, they have no idea what it is. They do not know I am pregnant, let alone pregnant with Trunks Briefs baby.

My father told me to continue school until I start showing more. I am not showing enough to be pulled out of school as of yet. The doctor said I am carrying low and towards the back. He said I may go through the entire nine months and it may never appear as if I am pregnant. I do not know about that, but I am willing to stay in school for the entire pregnancy.

I however am making others suspicious when I kept getting up and darting towards the bathrooms, because of my morning sickness. Can anyone tell me why they call it morning sickness when it also occurs in the afternoon and night as well? I had told everyone I had a nervous stomach, and they bought it.

Mother said the morning sickness should not last all pregnancy, very rarely some women due experience the entire pregnancy, god forbid I am one of them. Being a saiyan and carrying a saiyan child, I will probably be one them women. I do dread it getting bigger, if it is a fighter like any of its ancestors, I definitely dread the kicks and other movements it may do. I am not experiencing any as of yet.

"Miss Son, are you feeling alright." I hear one of my teachers asked. He is a nice man in his early forties. Dark Brown hair and blue eyes. He is five seven and looks about 150 pounds.

"I'm fine Mr. Arrow." I smile at him. Of all the teachers I had ever had, he is probably my favorite. I am not too sure, but I think he knows about my pregnancy, I am sure daddy told him.

"If you need anything at all Pan, just let me know. Do you need to see the nurse?" He asked me.

"No, Mr. Arrow, I'll be fine. Thanks." I say as I lay a hand on my stomach. He smiles. I know he knows. 'Mr. Arrow?"

"Pan, you're mother told me everything. I'm rather shocked to hear about it, but I'm not going to judge you, there are others girls your age who are pregnant." Mr. Arrow explained. So it wasn't father who told him, it was mother.

"Who else knows?" I asked. If Mr. Arrow knows, then that means mother must have told other members of the faculty.

"Well, let us see, your mother mentioned your pregnancy to most of the staff here. She just wanted to make sure you have been taken care of here.

"So the whole school knows?"

"Not in the least Miss. Son, the students don't know, and we do not plan on revealing your secrets out to them, rest assure Pan. Your secret is safe." I smile. I do not know what I would do if the entire school got word. It was hard enough to know that the faculty and staff knew about it.

"Thank you." I smile as I take my seat next to the door. A girl with blonde hair approaches me.

"What did Mr. Arrow want with you?" The girl asked. Her name was Sasha Goshen. She was one of the popular girls, if not the most popular girl in the school. However, she was nice.

"Nothing, he just wanted to make sure I was alright." I told her. She stared me down.

"What exactly is a nervous stomach?" She asked confused, I looked at her. Is she an idiot?

"Look it up." I was not in the mood to be playing teacher right then. I was having another bout of morning sickness, as the scent of perfume intoxicated me. "Excuse me." I say as I make a break for the bathrooms.

After I finish vomiting. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. 'This has got to end.' I thought. This god-awful morning sickness. If I knew this was going to be my punishment for not waiting until I was married. I would have waited. This is ridiculous. "That's it. I better go home." I tell myself.

I walk up to Mr. Arrow and explain to him. He understands and lets me go see the nurse.

"Miss Son, it's the pregnancy isn't it?" I cannot believe the staff knows. I guess it is a good thing. They all know, that way I do have an excuse.

"Nurse Bulling, I need to go home. I really don't feel to well." I say as I make another dash for the bathroom.

"Oh! Dear. I here her say. "Miss Son, I shall call your mother immediately so she may come and pick you up. She looked up the number and dialed it.

She waited for the some one to pick up and said. "Yes, hello this is Nurse Bulling from your daughter Pan's school; she isn't feeling very well and needs to be picked up." She waited for a response and then replied, "That is fine, and she'll be at the nurse's station."

She turned to me. "Your mother is on her way, why don't you rest your head for now. Lay back on the pillows.

I sigh as I lay back on the pillow of the bed; the plastic covering makes it hard to get comfortable. About fifteen minutes later my mother had arrived.

"Pan you're not feeling good?" She asked a question with an obvious answer. However, I did not make any usual sarcasm remark as I always done.

"Yeah, can we go home?" I asked as I grabbed my belongings. As we are about to leave, I hear the nurse call back my mother.

"I would suggest you keep her home. Just until the morning sickness subsides. It has been getting worse as the day goes on."

Mother nodded her head. "I will keep her home. Is there any work she needs to have done?"

The nurse smiled. "I will have her teachers put together some work sheets for her to do while she is out."

"Thank you. Come on Pan." She said as I rolled my eyes. I smiled as I picked up my bag again and left following my mother.

We got into the car. Mother told me to lie down in the back seat. "Alright." I say as I lay down. I close my eyes as I fall asleep during the car ride home.

You want to know something funny. I wish Trunks were here. I know, I know I shouldn't be thinking of him like that. Not after what he had done to me. Still I cannot help but still love the man. Am I delusional?

I wonder what he is doing.

**_Trunks POV_**

****

"Blah, Blah, Blah." Why did Marron have to drag me to this doctor's appointment? It was boring. The doctor was talking. I mean I could hear sound coming out of his mouth. What the sounds were I have no idea. I was not paying attention to anything he had to say.

"So what does that mean doctor?" Marron asked. Her voice a little shaky. Did the doctor say something to make her upset. I decided to listen to him this time.

"Well the childhood illness you had had when you were younger has caused you to become infertile, you cannot have any children. All of your eggs are dead. I'm sorry." He said as he took off his glasses and wiped his forehead with his forearm. "I'll leave you two alone." He says as he leaves the room.

Marron breaks down. "I can never have any children Trunks. We can never have any children." She collapses in my arms. Being the 'faithful' husband, I am. I comforted her. "We will go through life never knowing the joy of having children." 

"Sure we will, there are other options." I tell her.

"Like what?"

"Adoption. Surrogacy." I name a few.

"Adoption? You would raise someone else's baby?" She asked. Did she even ask me that? Why would she think I would not adopt a child with her? I was willing to have a child with her.

"Marron. We do not need to think about right now. Why don't we go home and think about it."

Marron smiled. She had that look in her eyes. "No."

"Huh?" I ask as my eyebrow goes up.

"I want to adopt right away." I could not believe it. She wanted to adopt now. I was beside myself as Marron talked about how wonderful it would be to have a child running around. I closed my eyes. "Wouldn't it be wonderful Trunks?" I had to laugh at my wife. She was a dreamer.

"That does sound wonderful Marron. However it may take months or even years before we can adopt." I try to explain, that babies do not grow on trees. There is not a baby factory, which manufactures them and then sells them.

"I know, but with your privileged circumstances and Influence, we can adopt any child we want."

I chuckle. "Marron it doesn't work like that. We can't just take anyone's child."

Marron laughed at my last comment. "I don't mean kidnap; I mean using the wealth and influences we can adopt a child in no time."

This was happening all to fast. I mean we came to see if Marron could have children. The next we are talking about adoption. Did Marron want a baby that badly? Would she stop at nothing to have a child of her own?

"Alright, Look I have to get back to the offices. Why don't you go home and rest? We will talk about this later when I come home." I tell her as I kiss her goodbye.

Finally, I am finally out of there. Work never sounded so wonderful. Marron is a good woman however; she can be a little childish at times. It took me about fifteen minutes to get back to the offices. Traffic had been flowing well.

I walk up to my office. My secretary greets me as usual. "Welcome back Mr. Briefs."

"Julia, can you look up some adoption agencies." I tell her, I know. I know. I should not be rushing it. I however want to look up the agencies before we adopt. You know make sure they are on the up and up. Do not want to end up adopting a child who is not ours to adopt.

"Adoption Agencies sir?" Julia asked.

I chuckle. "Hehe, uh yeah well Marron wants to adopt. I want to check them out first."

Julia smiled. I enter my office. It is pretty much your basic office. It has a solid oak desk in center with an oversized leather desk chair behind it. The office is a corner office on the one hundred and eight floor of the capsule tower, so you can imagine the view I have.

I wonder what Pan is doing right about now. I get up and go over to the window. The side on looking out has a view of Nipponkai or the Sea of Japan. I look out over it and wonder if Pan is just across the vast body of water. I doubt it. I wonder why she left. Why her family had left? Did they find out about what happened?

"Panny. This I promise you. When I find you again. I will make it all up to you. Whatever wrong I had done you, I promise you I will make it up. Just come home.' I whisper hoping that somehow Pan could hear me.

I know I have not the right to talk about her like that. The way I had treated her that night is not going to get me the 'greatest lover' award in fact it would get me the Worst or the dumbest.

Want to know something? I am relieved Marron cannot children. The thought of having children with her is well…I do not know. However, I can tell you I do not like the idea of it. I am not being very nice, am I?

I will adopt a child. I will adopt a child so he or she can live in a loving home. I know Marron would make a wonderful mother. That is just the person she is. I just do not want her to be the mother of my children. Do I want children? Would I deprive my mother of knowing her grandchild? To tell you the truth. I would love to have children. I would love to have a little boy or little girl to spoil. I would love the idea of a child with my blood flowing within him or her.

However that is something I will never know. I will never know the joy of having my own child, but then again neither will Marron.

_**Author Notes: So what will happen next? Marron sure wants that child. Will she get it? Will Pan's secret ever come out? Will Trunks ever discover that he has a child with Pan?**_


	3. Chapter Three

**_Pan's POV_**  
  
It has been two months since mother pulled me out of classes. I am now six months pregnant, and well hate every minute of this pregnancy. I could just kill Trunks.  
  
The doctor was right. I am carrying low, but you can tell I am pregnant. Grandmother tells me it is a sign I am having a girl. I do hope she is right; I would love to have a little girl. A girl I can teach to fight, and be a tomboy like me. That would be cool.  
  
Oh, before I forget. Father is still adamant on me putting the baby up for adoption. He tells me not to be attached. I keep telling him, it is not his choice. I sure hope before the baby is born we can all come to an agreement I really do not want him or her to be born into a family that is at each other's throats.  
  
"Pan?" My mother came into the room.  
  
I look over at her. I cannot really tell what she wants. I know she does not want to become a grandmother, but then again. I do not think she wants the baby to be raised by strangers. "Yeah Mom."  
  
She had a worried look on her face; I really did not like the look she was giving me. "Honey sit down."  
  
"Mom you're scaring me." I did not like the look on her face, in fact, it scared me. What was she going to tell me?  
  
"Panny, your father, and I have picked out a couple to adopt your baby." She said solemnly. I just stare at her in shock. Did I hear correctly? They already had a couple picked out.  
  
"Who? Who are they? What are their names?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, the adoption will be closed, they will not know who you are you and we will not know who they are. Pan they are a wonderful couple. He's a company CEO, they've been married for four months, and the woman just recently found out she cannot bare children of her own." Mother explained to me.  
  
"So you decide it would be generous to give her mine. No mom, this is my baby, I am not giving him or her up to anyone, and I do not care if the woman cannot have children. She can't have mine." I shouted through tears.  
  
"Pan be reasonable, think about the welfare of your baby, do you really think you can provide for it what this couple can. Pan they are wealthy. He or she will lack for nothing."  
  
I break down. I guess the pregnancy is screwing with my hormones. "I just..." I did not know what to say. I did not know how to tell her the reason I wanted to keep the baby was that it would make me feel closer to Trunks. Does that sound wrong? Does it sound wrong of me, to want to feel close to a man who had left me high and dry?  
  
"Pan tell me why you don't want your child to be raised by a good couple? Couple who can give him or her everything he or she could ever ask for. Pan think about it."  
  
"I can't." I shout as I leave the room. I go outside. I stare up at the stars in the sky. I lay my hand on my stomach as I close my eyes. Please do not take my baby from me. Please do not give him or her to some strangers. I pray to whoever the stars are.  
  
Why are my parents so adamant on me giving up my child? Why won't they understand, this baby is the only part of him I have left. If I cannot have Trunks, at least I can have his child. Does that sound selfish of me? To keep a child from a couple who so desperately wants one of their own.  
  
I really do not mean to sound like a total unreasonable brat, but put you in my shoes. This child is the only thing I have. I know I got my family and friends, but they cannot give me what this child can. This baby is something I can love unconditionally and vice versa, to give him or her away would be cruel.  
  
"Pan, come back in." Mother calls again. I had better go. I turn around and walk into my house.  
  
"Mother, I don't want to talk about it anymore, I'm not giving up my baby and that is final." I tell her as I head back up to my room. I hear her sigh.  
  
I enter my room, and lay down on my bed. I lay a hand on my stomach. I wonder what I am having. I could have found out what the sex of the baby was many times. I however refused to know. I want to be surprised. I am hoping for a boy. A boy that looks like Trunks. Does that sound selfish of me? To want a baby that looks like his or hers father. A man who said I was worthless. Am I just kidding myself, bringing myself up for more disappointment?  
  
I know this is going to sound weird; I however do not care what you think. I talk to my baby. I tell her or him what is going on in the outside world. I sometimes even tell it not to be born, that is safer inside me then out where I am. I however do tell him or her, what a wonderful world we do live in.  
  
I want to keep him or her safe from harm by keeping the baby close to me. Keeping him or her inside of me. I also want to show the baby all the wonderful things the world has to offer. I sound a little selfish don't I?  
  
I wonder if I should consider adoption. Can I give this baby what this couple can? I know I am not making any sense at all. I blame the hormones. I want to raise this baby myself, but I want him or her to have the best life. I do feel like I can give it the best life. I feel as if I am the best one to raise my own child.  
  
I need to sleep. I know what my decision is on adoption. I'm keeping this baby. I am sure of it.  
  
**_Trunks POV_**  
  
"Can you believe this Trunks, in three months we will be the proud parents a beautiful little baby." Marron said happily. She threw her arms around me. "Oh Trunks, I'm the happiest woman on this planet.  
  
I smile. I cannot believe this adoption agency had already found us a baby to adopt. I hear the mother is only fourteen, poor kid to have a baby at the young of an age.  
  
I also heard the father had left her. Bastard when I get my hands on that...wait a minute it is not my concern. I just do not like it when men run when they have a baby on the way. It is cowardly and just unruly. I know I can never do that to my child.  
  
"Trunks, I can't wait. This is so unbelievable Trunks, to think we are going to be parents. This is so exciting." Marron sure was happy; I wish I could as enthusiastic about this adoption as she is. I do not know why but I have a feeling something will happen, that will hurt everyone involved.  
  
I just hope this child is worth all of this. I am sure it is. Marron thinks it is. Marron is so excited; it is somewhat nauseating in a way. I know I told her we could adopt; I however find it a bit early to start adopting. I still think it is early in the marriage to bring children into it, what if the marriage does not work out. What then? What happens to the child?  
  
Both Marron and Mother however told me that a child would bond us together. Doesn't that work when the child is of your blood, how a child you do not even know bond a couple together. Mother said it is not about the blood of the baby; its how much his or her parents love it. That makes it bond the parents together.  
  
What If? What if the love of the child isn't strong enough to keep us together? What will happen to it? Do we adopt the child knowing one day the marriage may end? Do I want to take that risk? You know it may sound odd, but yeah I do. I want to take the risk and adopt this child.  
  
Whether Marron and me stay together or not. I want to give this child a life its mother could not. A happy home and lacking for nothing.  
  
I want to care for this child as if it was my own. Raise it as Briefs. Raise it as a strong member of the community. I want it to have everything a child could ask for.  
  
"Trunks, I want to know what you think of these names if the baby is a boy I would like to call him Zan, and if it is a Girl I would call her Jenna. What do you think Trunks?" Marron suggested some names to me. Zan and Jenna were the names she had chosen. I liked them.  
  
"They'll do Marron. Zan for the boy and Jenna if it's a girl." I smile at her; now that we named the baby, it seems all too real. Like we are becoming a family. I am not ready to become a family yet. Not now. Not with Marron. Am I making any since at all?  
  
This may sound perverted, But I wish Pan was the one I was married to. I Wish Pan was the one I was adopting...no having a child with. I know I had said some mean things to her, and I may have told her she was insignificant in my life.  
  
I did not mean it. I did not mean any of it. I love her; Kami knows how much I do. I know I do not make since, but then again I did marry Marron. My whole life is confusing.  
  
"Trunks come on." Marron started dragging me out the door. Where to? I have no idea.  
  
"Uhm, Marron where we going?" I asked  
  
She looked at me as if I was an idiot or something. "Trunks we are meeting our mothers and your sister at the mall to do some shopping for baby furniture and stuff.  
  
"Why don't we just use our old stuff?" I say, I did not want to go to the mall looking at baby stuff. Its bad enough I have to go with her and Bra when they shop for themselves. I realized I was there to fork over the money and pay for their purchases.  
  
"Trunks it would not be very safe to use furniture that is over twenty years old for child. Now come on the others are waiting. "Marron said as she pulled me to the car.  
  
I sighed. This was going to a long three months.  
  
We drive to the mall, Marron told me we were going to The mall of Japan in Tokyo which apparently has a huge selection of baby stores there, I never been there so I don't know. However considering we are not even on the Island Tokyo is on, I have to drive to the ferry docks.  
  
It took us about three hours to get from Capsule Corp to Tokyo. It would have been a lot faster if we would have flown, Marron does not like flying though it scares he. Pan would not have minded however.  
  
Once we are in Tokyo. Marron and I drive to the Mall of Japan; I let Marron off at the doors so she can meet up with the others to start shopping.  
  
I then drive around the enormous parking lot for a good hour looking for a decent parking spot. I finally found one about a mile from the main entrance.  
  
I get out of the car and lock it. I begin walking towards the mall. Maybe by the time I get there, Marron and the others will be through. I make it to the main entrance and enter the massive structure. Now to find them. This may take another hour, not that I am complaining. The more time it takes me to find them is less time I have to shop with them.  
  
What the? I am looking at girl. A girl who resembles. No, it cannot be her. Can it? I know. I am not making any sense at all am I? All right, I think I just saw Pan. The only thing is it could not be her. No. This girl was pregnant. Pan is not pregnant. She could not be.  
  
Did I cause her more harm then I thought. Did she become pregnant when we... Oh god what have I done. Stop this Trunks, Stop it. That is not her. Stop you did not knock up Pan. You did not get her pregnant.  
  
I sit down. I need to clear my head. That could not have been her. That was not her. Oh, god what if that was Pan. What if Pan is...no...she is not pregnant. She is too young to become a mother.  
  
I walk the mall trying to clear my head. The noise however is proving to be a nuisance. I make my way out side from another entrance.  
  
Now what am I going to do?  
  
**_Author is Notes: Did Trunks really see a pregnant Pan? Will he learn the child him and Marron are adopting is his own child. To find out what happens read more of the story_**. 


	4. Chapter Four

-------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
**_Pan's POV_**  
  
Sweat was dripping off my forehead as another contraction shot through my body. I screamed as I held tightly to my father's hand. It had been seven hours since my first contraction. I am now lying on a hospital bed, in dire pain waiting to dilate.  
  
The doctor had come into the room to check me once more. "About five more inches Pan and you should be fully dilated." He said as he went continued to do some work.  
  
Another contraction came on as they started getting closer and closer together. I wish Trunks were here. I wish he knew about this baby. Even if I did tell him, he could not be here anyways. I had not even told my parents he was the father. I think they suspect though. I however believe they had not said anything because they do not want to cause stress to the baby or me.  
  
They also do not want to put our family through legal suits and what not. They had asked me many times who the father was. They had never ganged up on me though. I am glad for that.  
  
Another hour later, the contractions seemed to get stronger and stronger as I screamed for some painkillers. "Daddy, Mommy I need drugs tell them to give me drugs." I had never experienced this type of pain. I must be insane. Why didn't I listen to father when he told me to get an abortion? Because you are an idiot that is why Pan. I chastise myself.  
  
I cannot stand this. The pain is unbearable. I should have had that that abortion, I should have known better. Why didn't I listen? Why? I am fourteen that is why, I do not think straight when it comes to thinking for me. If I did I wouldn't I wouldn't had slept with Trunks. I would not have gotten pregnant and I would not be in this hospital room screaming for some drugs.  
  
Father said something to mother I am not too sure what, however it sounded like. "I will go and see if the doctor can give her an epidural or something." I watched him go find the doctor.  
  
Mother came and sat next to me. She wiped my forehead with a cold washcloth. "Pan who did this to you?" She asked concerned. I know she knew who the father was. "Tell me the truth Pan, was it Trunks?"  
  
I looked at her as tears fell from my eyes. The look on my face told her everything. "I'm sorry mama."  
  
"Pan did he...did he rape you." Mother could barely say the word. I know she did not want to believe I would have sex with a man twice. I also know she would not want to believe Trunks could rape me either.  
  
"No." I whisper. "The sex was consent...Consensual." I choke out as another contraction racks my body. Mother let me squeeze her hand. Once the contraction subsides, I look over at mother. I see a tear fall down her cheek. "Mom."  
  
"Pan don't you know in a lot of places what Trunks did was considered rape." Mother told me even if it was consensual on my half, what he did was wrong. I however did not care. "Pan you should have told me right away he was the father. Your father and I could have taken the right legal steps and had him arrested for the harm he had done our family."  
  
I had my reasons for not telling anyone he was the father. "No mom, I don't want anyone to know. I just want this to be over with. Please. Just let Trunks live his own life. He doesn't need to know about this baby." I beg her not to say anything.  
  
"Pan." Mother had a solemn look on her face. She looked as if she was going to cry. However, she kept her composure.  
  
"Let's see if the baby is ready to make its appearance in the world." The doctor had come in with my father.  
  
"What did he say?" Mother asked father.  
  
"They told me she's almost ready to give birth, they can't give her anything." He explained to her.  
  
"It looks like we're about ready to bring your baby into the world Pan." The doctor said as he prepped himself for delivery. I was scared. However, I could not wait to get this kid out of me.  
  
The doctor went to the end of the bed and put his head in view of the birth canal. "Alright Pan. You're going to have to work together with me." He told me.  
  
I nod. Even if I did not quite comprehend, what he was saying. My body almost took control of itself. "Alright."  
  
"Pan I'm going to need you to push." The doctor said as I did what I was told. After what seemed like hours.  
  
"I can't do this." I said. I refused to go on any further. "I don't have the strength to." I said as my breathing becomes heavy and labored.  
  
"Just one more push Pan. Push." The doctor yelled at me. Mother was at my head trying to encourage me.  
  
"You can do this honey." I looked at her. The look in her eyes gave me hope. I was determined. Determined to give birth to this child. I gritted my teeth as I grunt giving one final push.  
  
I wait for the cries of the baby. When they finally came, I had fallen asleep. I do not know how long I was out. I woke up to see both of my parents with a solemn look on their face.  
  
"What's going on?" I ask drearily. I had no idea what was going on. They had this look on their faces as if someone just died. Then it dawned on me. "Oh my gods please tell me...my baby."  
  
"Pan, I'm truly sorry...the baby she didn't make it." She was crying as she told me. I did not want to believe it. I wanted her to tell me the truth.  
  
"No tell the truth, liar." I yelled chastising her. "My baby isn't dead. She could not be. I heard her cry. I heard her." I said as my body racked with heaving sobs. I was handed something.  
  
"What's this?" I ask as I looked at what resembled a picture. The picture was of a baby.  
  
"I don't understand." I asked confused I did not quite understand the meaning behind the picture.  
  
"That's the baby Pan. Before she..." Mother could not finish what she was saying; she had run out of the room.  
  
I look at the picture of my daughter. I look at the picture. She has a full head of black hair. I knew she would considering all of the heartburn I had while I was pregnant. Her eyes are like Trunks' so blue. "Aiko, my love. My beloved." I hold the picture close to my heart never letting it go.  
  
**_Trunks' POV._**  
  
Marron and I had arrived at the hospital when we had gotten a call that the mother of the baby we are going to adopt had gone into labor. We were not allowed to see the mother of the baby or even her parents.  
  
I did not mind though all I was concerned about was the baby and whether she or he was healthy. Although I cannot help but feel a bit strange. I do not know what it is. I mean I just cannot explain it. It is as if something that is apart of me has entered this world.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Briefs." I hear a voice. I see a nurse coming out with a child in her arms.  
  
"Yes." I look over to see Marron. The smile on her face made it all worth it. She looked happy.  
  
"I'd like you to meet your new daughter." Did she just say daughter. I could not believe my ears. The child, the little baby we had adopted was a little girl.  
  
"We have a little girl?" Marron asked. The nurse smiled and put the baby into her arms. Marron had tears of joy in her eyes. "Hello Jenna." She greeted our new daughter.  
  
I walk over to them and look at this precious child. "Isn't she beautiful Trunks?" Marron asked.  
  
"Gorgeous." I study her face. I do not know what it is, but I feel like I know her. She reminds me of someone. I however don't know whom?  
  
"What do we have to do now?" Marron asked. She was getting impatient she wanted to take the baby home. She was excited to get her home to show the others.  
  
The nurse smiled. "All you need to do is sign these papers and she's yours."  
  
"That's it?" I asked. I thought it would take a longer for the adoption to go through. I did not argue with her though. The faster this adoption can happen the better it is for the rest of our family. Marron and I sign the papers she handed us.  
  
"Thank you and congratulations on your new daughter." The nurse smiled as me and Marron left the hospital. Marron did not want to let go of the baby so she held her while we drove home.  
  
While I drove, I would take little glances over at Marron and Jenna. Marron was studying the child. "You know Trunks she almost looks like you." She said pointing to her eye area.  
  
"What do you mean she looks like me? Marron that is impossible you know that." I laughed to think the child actually looked like me. However, wait a minute...no Trunks you are not going there again. That was not Pan you saw three months ago at the mall. Ever since I saw that pregnant girl that so resembled Pan I had not really thought of anything else.  
  
"I know that Trunks. I'm just saying is she has similar eyes to you." I let out a sigh. That is what she meant. I thought she could see a resemblance to the baby and me. I smile and continue to drive home.  
  
"I can't wait to show everyone our new precious child." Marron beamed with excitement. Maybe this marriage will not be so bad now that we have Jenna.  
  
I see the street of which Capsule Corp is on. I turn on to it, the street or should I say driveway is a about a mile long. When we reach the house the entire gang is out waiting for us save for the one's I want to be there Pan and the Son's.  
  
Marron smiled as she holds on to the baby. "Alright Jenna It's time to meet the rest of your family." Marron told the baby as I opened the door to the passenger side. Marron stepped out of the car. She walked over to the group.  
  
"Everyone I would like you to meet Jenna Bulma Briefs Vegeta." All of the women cooed at the baby. If you are wondering about the name, it is from a name taken from her grandmothers. Jenna is Juuhachigou's christened named, and of course, Bulma is from my mother.  
  
My mother smiled down at the baby. "She is so beautiful. You know this is going to sound strange, but does anyone else think she resembles Trunks a bit." Everyone looked at Jenna. The studied er face for a minute.  
  
"You know Come to think of it she does. I however see someone else in her." Krillin chimed.  
  
"Who?" I ask.  
  
"If you look closely enough and I know this may sound odd. You can see traits of a Son in her." Krillin explained. Everyone looked at the baby and studied her features.  
  
"You're right Krillin. She almost looks like Pan when she was a baby." Mother commented as she looked at the baby. However, we do all know that would be impossible. Considering the only way to get a baby to resemble Pan and Trunks is for Pan and Trunks to sleep together and conceive a child."  
  
That is when my face went white. I felt as if I was going to be ill. I walked over to the baby. Could it be that she is my biological child? No Trunks get those thoughts out of your head.  
  
She is not your baby. I chastise myself. If she was yours and Pan's child. Pan would have told you. Then you would be spending seven and half years behind bars for the rape of a fourteen-year-old girl. Gohan would have made sure I paid the consequences of knocking up his little girl.  
  
Still I could not help but feel a connection to this child. A connection only a parent would know. I sure hope I am wrong about this. Wait a minute it could not be. I know Pan to well. She would not just give her child up for adoption. She would not want strangers raising her child.  
  
Even if Marron and me are not strangers to her. She does not know it is we that had adopted her. Therefore, Pan could not be the biological mother and since Pan was the only one, I had sex with before I married Marron. I could not be the father.  
  
But why am I feeling like I am?  
  
**_Authors Notes: How could Gohan and Videl tell Pan her baby died. And then give her to the Adoptive Parents. And what about Trunks and Marron will they ever learn that the baby is his. They do see a resemblance but haven't really assumed anything._**


	5. Chapter Five

_**Pan's POV**_  
  
It has been five years since the death of Aiko. I am not sure how I had gotten through those five years, but I have. For some reason I feel she still is alive and is just waiting for me to come and tell her I love her. Does that sound weird? I know I should not talk like that. Aiko is gone and I must accept the fact.  
  
I am nineteen years old now. Mother and father are thinking of moving back to Satan City, and I am considering going as well. Does that seem stupid for me to be moving back to the town where the man who knocked me up and then left me lives? I miss it there; I miss Bra and rest of the briefs family.  
  
Mother told me not to mention anything that happens if we do go back. That means no mention of me being pregnant, or Trunks being the father. In addition, even the death of her. I wish I could tell Trunks though; I would think he has the right to know he has or had a child that had passed.  
  
No, I will not tell him. He will never know he had a child. He will never know she had died either. He left me. Okay so he did not really leave me. And we really weren't a couple. However, he still said some harsh things to me. I cannot forgive him for that, as much as I still love him. Yeah you heard right, I still love Trunks.  
  
I am pathetic aren't I? To still be in love with a man whom I had no chance of ever ending up with in the first place. I am crazy to still think that I once had a chance with him. Maybe I should not move back to Satan City, and if I did, I can just avoid west capital and the Briefs, especially Trunks all together.  
  
Then again, maybe Trunks does not live at Capsule anymore. Maybe he doesn't even live in Japan, but that would be ridiculous considering he is the owner of Capsule Corp, and I haven't heard of any mention of Capsule Corp changing headquarters.  
  
I should just suck it up and finally face him; I cannot go around avoiding him forever. I have to face him eventually. However, I do not want to do it so soon.  
  
"Pan?" I hear mother calling me.  
  
"Yeah mom." I walk down to see the man I have been seeing since I turned sixteen. His name is Seth Thompson; he is twenty-five years old with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and an olive complexion. He is six feet and weighs about 180 pounds; he has been a godsend to me. He does not know I might be moving back, however he told me, he would move to the ends of the earth just for me.  
  
He does not know about Trunks, or about Aiko. He really does not know much about my life before I moved to Tokyo. I am not sure if I will ever tell him all the things I had done. I am afraid if I did tell him everything, he would leave me. I love him, not as much as Trunks but I love him.  
  
"Hey Seth." I said as I walk over to him. He smiles at me and then kisses me. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"Can't come to see the most beautiful girl in Japan." He smiles.  
  
I look at him and pretend to get mad. "Just Japan?"  
  
"Alright, how's this, the most beautiful girl to ever live on this wonderful planet and the entire universe." He gave a hearty laugh.  
  
I smirked. "Much better, now you can just keep saying those wonderful words." I tell him seductively and start to get a little passionate with him.  
  
"Get a room." My mother said as she left the room shaking her head. I watch mother leave then turned back to Seth. We both laughed. He leaned into kissed me. He then pulled back.  
  
"Maybe we should." He said as he pulled me upstairs. We get to my room. He shuts the door with his foot as he continues to kiss me. I put a hand up to stop him. "What?  
  
I needed to tell him. I needed to tell him I was thinking of moving back home. "I'm thinking about moving back to my childhood home with my parents." I did not know what sort of reaction I was going to get from him. However, I was not prepared for what happened next.  
  
"You're leaving me?" He said as if I were going to break up with him. I really should not be surprised he always was possessive. I do love him though, however strange that may sound. He is not Trunks but he is a good man. He treats me well and is always there when I need him.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me." I smile. Damn why did I say that? Now I must explain who Trunks is and how I know him. Pan why can't you just keep your mouth shut. "Seth?"  
  
He looked at me and smiled. He really loved me I could tell. "What?" He had no idea what I was about to tell him, he had no idea what my life was like before I met him.  
  
"There are some things I need to tell you." I lower my head and bite my lower lip. I looked up at him. I saw his perfect smile. The smile that made me fall head over heels in love with him. I remember so vividly the day I met him.  
  
_Flashback.  
  
It had been my sixteenth birthday; I was depressed about losing Aiko two years before. I felt as if I should not celebrate my birthday, however mother and father threw me a sweet sixteen. To my annoyance actually._  
  
_I go along with it anyways just to make them happy. Since my friends, are far and few between, they had invited the sons and daughters of Dad's clients. Oh, I forgot to mention, dad decided to become a professional bodyguard._  
  
_I sat on a rock watching the festivities around me. I wanted to be anywhere but there. The partygoers were all younger then I am. What were mom and dad thinking? This had to be the worst idea they ever had.  
_  
_"You know your face may end up like that?" I heard a masculine voice. I look up to see a tall man about nineteen twenty staring down at me. He had dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes.  
_  
_"What?" That was all I could muster up. This guy was...how should I put it. He was second to Trunks in the hottest guys category. According to me._  
  
_"You really should learn how to smile more." He said smiling this most perfect mega watt smile. That did it. Trunks you have been replaced. I blush a bit and smiled._  
  
_He smiled back and pulled me up on my feet. "That's my girl, dance with me?" I nodded stupidly and took his hand.  
  
"Yeah, but what makes me your girl." I asked a little peeved that he had the gull of calling me his girl.  
  
He laughed a bit. "I had told some buddies of mine that I would end up with the most beautiful girl at this party. That girl is you."  
  
I blushed. "I'm not beautiful."  
  
"You could have fooled me. By the way my name is Seth Thompson."_  
  
_I smile. I knew I could not be with him; I had already been down this road with Trunks. Why do I attract the older men? "Well Seth Thompson, I cannot be with you even if I am beautiful."  
  
"And pray tell why you and I can't go out." He really did not know how old I was. Didn't he know it was my sixteenth birthday? Maybe this person is a pedophile. Maybe he just wants sex as Trunks did.  
  
"How old are you nineteen? Twenty?" I asked his age. If he knew, I had just turned sixteen he would become scared. Like Trunks should have been.  
  
"Twenty-Two years old. Why?" He asked arching his eyebrows. He really did not know my age. I suppose I should tell him."  
  
"Do you know what this party is for?" I asked him. Did he know why he came? Maybe he really did not. Maybe he just wanted something to do._  
  
_"Some girl is turning sixteen I think." He replies. So he does know what the party is. However does not know for whom it is for.  
_  
_"That girl is me, I'm turning sixteen today." I half expected him to walk away disgusted. However, he just smiled. "You knew didn't you?" I slug him on the arm.  
  
"I knew from the beginning. Your father told me to befriend you." He explains. Father told him. Why would father set me up with a man who is twenty-two?  
  
"My father?" I was confused.  
  
"Yeah, he's one of my clients. He had this picture of you set up in his office. I asked who it was. He told me it was his fifteen-year-old daughter. I asked if I could meet you, and he told me he was throwing you a sixteenth birthday party in a few weeks."  
  
I looked at him strangely. Who was this person? Did he really want to know me for me? He looked at me. "Look I don't want to have sex with you." I flat out tell him.  
  
He looked at me shocked at what I just said. He then started to laugh. "I don't want to have sex_ _with you either, at least not until we get to know each other more, and you are older."  
  
I smile as I continue dancing with him. "Oh and by the way I'm Pan Son."  
  
"I know." He said as we danced together to the music.  
  
End of flashback._  
  
That was three years ago. Seth and I finally consummated our relationship on my eighteenth birthday. He was shocked to learn I was not a virgin. I told him I lost my virginity when I was fourteen to an old boyfriend. It was not a complete lie.  
  
"Pan. I love you; you know you can tell me anything you."  
  
I proceeded to tell him everything. I told him every gory detail of what had happened.  
  
_**Trunks POV.**_  
  
"Daddy." Jenna screamed as she enters my room. She sure has gotten beautiful. For some odd reason. She Reminds me of Pan when she was that age. I know, I know forget about her Trunks. She has probably moved on and has a boyfriend of her own.  
  
I picked her up and flung her onto my shoulder. "Hey Lullaby." I do not know when I started calling her lullaby. I just did and it stuck. When I say she reminds me of Pan it is not just her looks. She acts exactly like her as well. She is feisty, Stubborn, arrogant, and just plain bossy it is almost as if Jenna is the clone of Pan.  
  
"Daddy can I ask you a question?" Jenna was a pretty precocious five years old. She liked asking questions. She was always curious about the world around her. I smile at her.  
  
"What?" I asked she sure was cute.  
  
"What did my mother look like?" All right before you, get confused. I must tell you Marron had left me. She left about two months after we gotten Jenna. Saying Jenna was too much of handful. I know what you all are thinking. Didn't Marron want this child? Wasn't she the one who wanted a baby?" Yeah, however she found out it was harder then it looked.  
  
I did not want her to remember Marron as her mother so I make one up; I describe a woman like Pan. Maybe she is not her mother but at least she will remember a good woman as he mother. "Well she is exactly like you. Very stubborn and feisty. You even look like her." I tell her. Come to think of it. The older she gets the more like Pan she looks and becomes. Maybe that was Pan when...no Trunks do not think like that that was over five years ago. If Pan had your child she would have told you, and you would be spending twenty something years in Jail where you belong.  
  
"Did she love me?"  
  
"Of course she did?" I was sure her mother loved her. Whoever she was. Jenna does not know she was adoptive. As far as she is concerned, she is my real daughter. I sure feel like I am her real father. How odd is that?  
  
"Then why did she leave me?" I was not expecting that question. Why did her mother leave her? What was I suppose to tell her? I know why Marron left. I really don't' know what to tell her.  
  
"She loved you more then anything. However, she felt as if she was not that great of a mother and decided she could not raise you. So she let me raise you." I try to tell her a good enough answer. It was not a complete lie. I am sure her mother did love her.  
  
She smiled. "Were you sad when Mommy left?" As I said, she did not know that Marron and I had adopted her. She did not know that I had no idea who her real mother was. She continued to prod. "Were you daddy, were you sad."  
  
"Jenna. Yes I was very sad when your mother left." I did not tell her a complete lie. I was upset that Marron had left. Not because she left me. I really did not care if she left me. I was upset she had left Jenna.  
  
I do remember that day so vividly, the day Marron had walked out on me.  
  
_Flashback.  
  
She had been crying nonstop ever since we had gotten Jenna. I did not know what to do. She was depressed. "Marron, what's wrong?" I asked her. I hated to see her upset. I did care for her. She was not the love of my life. She was my wife though._  
  
_"I can't do this Trunks. I thought I wanted a child. However, it has proven too difficult for me. I cannot take it anymore. I'm leaving Trunks." Marron sobbed into my hard chest. I stroked her hair.  
  
"You know that a child is about sacrifice right?" I try to explain to her that a child is all about compromise and sacrifice. That it is not all fun and games.  
  
"I should have listened to you. We should wait until we were older." She said. Now she wanted to wait. I was the one who wanted to wait in the first place.  
  
"Marron?" I was shocked she was really considering leaving. I did not care about her leaving me. I was more concerned about her leaving Jenna_.  
  
_"I'm sorry Trunks. I just cannot take this anymore. I have to leave. I'm sorry." She then picked up a suitcase. She walked out of the house and out of our live  
  
End of Flashback_.  
  
It has been Jenna and me ever since that day. I had not had so much of a phone call from Marron asking how Jenna is. "That's wonderful." I hear my mother on the phone with someone. "Yes I'm looking foreward to seeing you guys again as well. I am sure they will love to learn you guys are returning. I will be sure to relay the message." She hangs up with whomever she was talking to.  
  
"Mom, who was on the phone?" I asked curiously walking into the kitchen with Jenna.  
  
"Oh Trunks, I'm glad you are here. That was Son Gohan, he and his family are moving back to Satan City. They are going to come and visit us at Capsule when they are settled in.  
  
Did I hear correctly? Pan was returning home. "Pan's returning?" That was all I could ask. Mother looked at me and smiled. She knew I cared deeply about Pan.  
  
"The entire Son family is returning, however I have no idea why Pan has to return? She is old enough to stay on her own." Mother explained. I really did not care why she was not staying where she was. I was glad she was coming home. So glad.  
  
"Who cares Mom? Pan is coming home." I smile. I feel a tug on my shirt.  
  
"Daddy? Who is Pan?"  
  
"Pan is a very special friend of mine. I haven't seen her in nearly six years." I pick Jenna up and smiled. Finally, my two favorite girls will be in the same city as me.  
  
_**Author notes: Pan has a boyfriend. How will Trunks handle the news? How did Seth react when Pan had told him about Trunks and Aiko (Jenna) and will Trunks be brought to Justice for what he did? To find out read more of For Love of A child. **_


	6. Chapter Six

**_Pan's POV_**  
  
I told Seth about my past, I did not know what to expect. However, I never expected him to be so understanding, any other man who found out his girlfriend had a baby with another man would have flipped and left.  
  
Seth however was not like that. I will admit he did seem a little taken back when I did mention I had a child that had died. I was half expecting him to go psycho on me. I am glad I have someone who so understands.  
  
After I told him everything. He smiled brought me into a caring embrace and held me. "I understand Pan. It must have been hard on you to lose your child like that." Seth was so caring and understanding. I sometimes felt as if I did not deserve him.  
  
"Pan?" Seth asked. I wonder what he wants.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Seth took a deep breath. I rather know what he is going to ask. I am not ready to tell him. "Who was the father?" I closed my eyes. He wanted to know who the father was.  
  
Should I tell him? Should I tell him that the father of Aiko is none other then Trunks Briefs. Would he understand? Would he be sickened at the thought that a man who is thirteen years my senior had impregnated me? Would he leave me?  
  
I shut my eyes tightly. I know I must tell him. I must tell him. I must be honest to him. "Trunks." I whisper so quietly I doubt he even heard me.  
  
I looked up at him. His eyes were a bit saddened. "Seth?" I try to reach out to him. However, for some reason he deflects it.  
  
"Pan did you just say Trunks? As in Trunks Vegeta Briefs, the now CEO of Capsule Corp.?" Seth asked shockingly.  
  
I lowered my head. "The one and only." I did not know what to do. How could I explain to him, that what happened between me and Trunks happened nearly six years ago.  
  
"Pan how old was you." He asked. What was he getting at? He knew I told him I had a child who died Five years ago.  
  
"Fourteen." I answered truthfully I did not need to lie to him.  
  
"How old was he?" Now I knew what he was getting at. Seth wanted Trunks to pay for what he did. Seeing as Trunks was twenty-seven at the time he impregnated me. He could be sent to jail or could he.  
  
I have been taking law classes at the local college; the statute of limitations on Statutory rape is five years I believe. "Seth what are you getting at?"  
  
"Pan if I remember correctly Trunks Briefs is Thirty Two years old isn't he?" Seth asked a little confused at the age of Trunks. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah he is." I looked at him confused. Confused for what he was getting at. "Seth. Whatever happened between me and Trunks happened in the past. Can you just please let it stay in the past? I ask him.  
  
"Pan, I want him to pay for what he did. Pan he is a child molester. Who should be sent to jail for what he did." Seth was adamant about Trunks getting what he deserved.  
  
"No he isn't. He may have been older then me, but a child molester he isn't." I try to explain the relationship me and Trunks had before I left.  
  
"I loved him. I was so in love with him." I began speaking. However, Seth interrupted me.  
  
"Yeah and he took that love and stomped all over it. He took advantage of you Pan, your vulnerability didn't he?" Seth asked.  
  
"No...yes...I don't know." I broke down and started crying. Seth put his arms around me and held me. I never thought what Trunks did was wrong. Well I did know it was wrong legally however emotionally I felt as if were meant to have happen. After all, there is a reason for everything.  
  
There must be a reason why I have Seth in my life. There also must be a reason why I am still madly in love with Trunks. I cannot tell Seth though. He is the best thing to happen to me since forever. I do love him. However, I am still in love with Trunks.  
  
"Pan Do you love me?" Seth asked. As I said I love Seth, and I may be in love with him. However, I cannot give him my whole heart. I want to love him wholeheartedly. I want to tell him I love him and only him. However, I cannot. I would be telling a lie.  
  
"Of course I love you." I smile knowing he believes me.  
  
"Good. I'm going to come with you to Satan City, if I remember Capsule Corp is headquartered in Satan City isn't it?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Good, then well I'm going to come along with you and your family. I would like to see this Trunks Vegeta Briefs in person." Seth said with a smirk.  
  
I Sigh. If he only knew who Trunks really was and what he was capable of. "Alright, I tell mom and dad you are coming." I tell him.  
  
"I have to go." He tells me as he kisses me and leaves. I sigh and fall back onto my bed. Now what am I going to do. I am going to have the man who fathered my baby. The man I am still in love with, and the man who is the supposedly the love of my life in the same town. What am I going to do?  
  
"Panny?" I hear my mother.  
  
"Yeah mom." I yell back.  
  
"I was wondering if Seth was coming with us." She asked.  
  
"Yeah mom he is." I came down stairs. "I told him everything. Everything about Trunks and Aiko. He knows so there aren't any secrets between us anymore."  
  
Mother looked at me. I knew she did not think me telling Seth was such a good idea. "Pan I know you want to be honest in your relationship with Trunks. However do you really believe that telling him about your sordid past with Trunks was a good idea?"  
  
"Mother I told him, I can't go back and tell him I laid. I cannot tell him I never had a baby. I never had slept with Trunks Briefs and I never got pregnant with him." I yell. I know mother and father wanted me to keep quiet about Trunks to Seth. They both liked Seth and hoped he and I would even marry soon.  
  
"Pan I'm just worried. If Seth ever meets Trunks, he will come unglued. Pan I am afraid for the boy. You know how Trunks can be. If he even suspects he has being threatened, you know what he is capable of. Pan I don't think Seth should even come."  
  
"Why." Now I was confused. Why didn't mother want Seth to come back with us? What was she afraid of?  
  
"Pan Trunk may see him as threat to you. I do not know what happened between you and Trunks that night. However he may see you as his and try to kill any man who comes near you."  
  
I started to laugh. "Mom I don't believe Trunks would do that and besides he has Marron to keep him in check.  
  
"Just be prepared Pan. Trunks Vegeta Briefs isn't one to be taken lightly." Mother kept explaining to me how I needed to be careful, how I needed to explain to Seth not to threatened Trunks.  
  
"Mom doesn't worry too much about it." I smile. I am going to go pack. I went upstairs to pack up my belongings in boxes.  
  
Three days later, we were in a car waiting to load onto a ferry. All four of us are in the car. You heard right four. Seth is here to. I was not able to convince him otherwise.  
  
**_Trunks POV.  
_**  
I want Pan to be here. I miss her so much. Is it so wrong for a man my age to be in love with a girl her age? Mother said the Son's would be here on Saturday that is three days from now. It seems too long to wait.  
  
"Daddy?" Jenna asked as she pulls on the corner of my shirt. I pick her up.  
  
"Hey Lullaby." I smile and kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"Why are you so sad daddy? Is it because of that Pan Lady who you told me about?" She asked. She is so cute when she is trying to be son concerned.  
  
I nod. "Yes it is."  
  
"You love her don't you daddy." I was amazed at how smart she had become. It simply amazes me how precocious of a child she is. Something else is strange about her. I even heard father wondering about it. She has the personality of a saiyan child. A saiyan child who was born strong saiyan fighters.  
  
That is impossible though. If she was a saiyan then there is other saiyans on this planet. Last time I checked there was not any full saiyans left besides father. The hybrids were Gohan, Goten, Bra, and I with Pan as a quarter one. I know Bra had not had any children.  
  
Oh god. I look over at Jenna. Could she be? No Trunks that was not Pan you saw nearly six years ago. She did not become pregnant with your child. Could Jenna be my biological daughter? No Trunks stop thinking about that night whatever happened that night happened almost six years ago.  
  
Wait almost six years ago. If Pan did have a child that child would be five now. Jenna is five years old. Trunks calm down. Jenna cannot be your daughter. She just could not be. You may have had slept with Pan however you were not stupid enough to impregnate her. I tell myself.  
  
However what if? What if I did impregnate her? No Pan would not give her child away. She would not do that to her blood. However, Jenna is looking more and more like Pan. If Pan is her mother then...no Trunks stop this. Jenna is not the product of your stupidity nearly six years ago.  
  
However, it keeps eating at me. The fact that this little girl could in fact be my child. I know I am getting ahead of myself and not making much since. However, I never felt like this. I never felt so sure of something, or unsure of something.  
  
"Daddy? What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing lullaby why don't you go downstairs and see if Mary is here." Mary Son is the daughter of my best Friend Goten and his wife Paris. Mary was born a few months after we got Jenna.  
  
"Alright Daddy." Jenna said as she ran down the stairs. I decided to go and explain to my mother what I was suspecting. This was not going to be easy to explain. I am going to have to explain every gory detail. Including my relationship with Pan.  
  
I found mother reading one of her latest romance novels. I do not know what she sees in those books. I see she is really into it. It must be very erotic or something I can see her sweating and getting a bit uncomfortable. "Ahem." I decided to make myself know though. She looks up from her book. Her glasses fall down to the ridge of her nose.  
  
"Trunks what is it?" She smiled as she placed a bookmark to mark her book. She sets the book down. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to talk to someone."  
  
"About." She looked at me confused. She knew something must be up if I came to her of all people. "What about hun?"  
  
"Jenna."  
  
"Jenna?" She was no confused. Confused about what I was going to tell her. I took a deep breath and with all of my courage just said it.  
  
"I think Jenna could be my biological daughter." I try to explain honestly. I watched my mother. I waited for her reaction. "Mother says something."  
  
"Trunks you do know you have to have slept with a girl to get her pregnant?" Mother stated the obvious.  
  
"Yes Mother I know you have to sleep with a girl to impregnate her. However there was this girl I slept with about two months before I wedded Marron."  
  
"You slept with a girl while you were engaged to Marron. Who?" Mother wanted to know who the girl I slept with was. Do I tell her it was Pan?  
  
"You really want to know?" I asked. Could I lie to her? Could I withhold the truth from her? However, I doubt if I could.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Promise you won't flip your lid." I did not know what type of reaction I would get at of her if I told her the girl I slept with was only fourteen years old at the time.  
  
"I promise dear, now just tell me who this girl was. No wait let me guess. It was Pan wasn't it." She started laughing as if it were a joke. Which she actually though it was. I suppose she was trying to lighten the mood a bit. However when she saw that I was not laughing she face faltered.  
  
"Mom." I said chokingly.  
  
"Trunks no. You did not. You didn't get a fourteen year old girl pregnant." Mother had look of shock and disgust written on her face.  
  
"That's just it. I do not know if I did. However, every time I look at Jenna I see Pan. I feel Pan in her. Is that wrong."  
  
Mother stood up. She paced the floor for a moment. "Well Trunks there's only one thing to do."  
  
"What's that?" I wondered. What could mother be suggesting?  
  
"Do a paternity test. I can administer one in the lab." She suggested a DNA test. I however was hoping to talk to Pan first. However, what if I do bring it up and she denies it. I have to know.  
  
I nod my head to agree to a test. I will go and get Jenna. After we gave mother a sample of our DNA, she went to administer the tests. She said it would take while to get the results.  
  
"Daddy can I go wait for Mary now." Jenna asked. I nod  
  
"Yeah sure lullaby." Tell her. I decided to go with her to wait for Goten. Should I tell him what is going on. Do I tell him I may have impregnated his little niece six years ago?  
  
We both walked upstairs. When we both heard a knock on the door. Why would Goten and Paris be knocking they never knock.  
  
"Mary is here." Jenna said as she threw the door open. I Stood behind her. "Hello?" She said as she looked up at the adult figures in front of her.  
  
She turned around. "Daddy? Who are these people?" She asked.  
  
I just stood there shocked. The one person I did not expect to see until Saturday was standing at my doorstep. "Pan."  
  
**_A/N: Pan is finally back. Why did the Son's decide to go to Capsule Corp to begin with? What will happen when Trunks gets back the DNA results? Will he confront Pan on what happened? In addition, what about Seth will he confront Trunks about what he did? To find out read the next chapter of For the Love of a Child._**


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Pan's POV**_  
  
Why did mother suggest we come here first? Was she not the one who wanted me not to speak to Trunks or the Briefs family? They did not want me to mention anything about what happened in my life. I suppose I do not have to say anything.  
  
When the door opened to the Capsule estate I half-expected Trunks to open it. However when it opened I was faced with air. I looked down to see a wide-eyed little girl looking up at me. I kneel down to get a good look at her. I smile.  
  
"Hello what is your name?" I asked her. She was so cute.  
  
"My name is Jenna Bulma Briefs. What is your name?" She asked giggling. She ran over to the man I never thought I wanted to see. Trunks.  
  
"My name is Pan." I told her. "Pan Son." She looked at me and smiled. She then looked at Trunks. Was Trunks her father? I guess I should not be surprised he is a married Man. Speaking of Marron where she is. Anyways.  
  
"Daddy this is the girl you were talking about isn't it?" Jenna asked Trunks. Daddy she called him daddy so him and Marron did have a child.  
  
"She's your daughter Trunks?" I had to know. I needed to know if he had any children. I wanted to see what a child of Trunks would look like.  
  
"She's well she's uhm...well." I Think I understood however, he did not want to say anything more in front of his daughter. I nod my head and smile in agreement.  
  
"I understand." I tell him.  
  
He smiles and walks over to me. He does something I never expected. He just hugged me. "I missed you Pan." He said softly in my ear. Pan You should not let him get to you. He will only use you again. You may still love him, but you must be stronger then your own emotions.  
  
I however give in to my emotions and hug back. It felt so right to be there in his arms. As if all of my life I have been waiting for this moment. To be reunited with the man I truly love. No Pan you do not love Trunks. Seth is you true love. Trunks Briefs was an infatuation that you overcame years ago. Why do I feel like I need him somehow?  
  
I let go of the embrace and stepped back. "Why are you here? I thought you guys weren't supposed to be here until Saturday." He asked.  
  
"Well mother wanted to get a head start. There wasn't much to do in Tokyo so we came earlier then scheduled." I tell him.  
  
"Alright, now tell me why you are at Capsule Corp." He was wondering why we were at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Well mother called up the real estate agent who is handling our mortgage to our house. The house we use to live in is up for sale again. However, she told mother it would be three weeks before it was ready. Something about some people were living there and manufacturing a drug called Methamphetamine. Apparently, this is first Meth Lab in Japan to be found. They have to strip all the wallpaper, add new carpeting, and buy all new appliances. They have to gut the entire inside of the house and start all over." I explain.  
  
"Yeah I remember reading in the paper about that. So that was your old house." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah but never mind about that. Trunks I was wondering would it be alright if someone else stayed here as well?" I asked I wondered what he was going to think of Seth staying there.  
  
Trunks looked at me suspiciously. "Who?"  
  
"His name is Seth Thompson, he's my boyfriend." I explain. I did not know what sort of reaction I would get from Trunks. I however never expected him to look so hurt and distant.  
  
I could not read him. He looked as if someone just plowed into his heart and smashed it. "Trunks?"  
  
Trunks just plastered one of his famous faux smiles. "That's wonderful Pan, yeah sure he can stay."  
  
I smile. "Can someone give us a hand?" I heard Seth Ask as he and my father were trying to bring in our suitcases. Trunks just stared at the younger man in front of him. What was he thinking? I hope this is not going to cause trouble between us.  
  
"Trunks can you help?" I asked.  
  
Trunks smiled. "Yeah sure Pan Chan." He called me that name, which was only reserved for him. I never even let Seth call me that. I get mad when my parents called me that. However, for some reason I let Trunks call me the name I hate so much.  
  
Seth looked at me weird. "Pan I thought you hated to be called that?"  
  
"I do." I say as if it were a normal thing to do. Seth is now confused. Every time he calls me that, I go mental and try to destroy him. He notices me yelling at my parents never to call me that name. However when Trunks Briefs the man who is suppose to be the one I hate so much calls me by that name I just shrug it off.  
  
"Then why don't you tell him how much you hate that name." He tells me as he stares daggers into Trunks. Whom I must say is holding his own trying to ignore him.  
  
"I don't know." I shrug it off. "Well then let me introduce you to everyone Seth." I quickly changed the subject. I pulled him into the living room where I saw my best friend.  
  
"Well If I were mistaken I would think Bra Briefs enjoyed lounging around all day watching soap opera's." I smirked. Bra looked up. She squealed.  
  
"Pan?" She jumped up off the couch. "Oh my god. I can't believe it's really you." The twenty-year-old pregnant girl ran towards me.  
  
"Bra." I hugged not wanting to harm the baby. I step back to look at her. "How far along are you?"  
  
"Seven Months. Uub and I decided on the name Satina we are going to use my surname of Briefs since it has more recognition then his. Well come to think of it, I don't even think I know what Uub's last name is." Bra laughed.  
  
"I never thought you and Uub would ever get together." I smiled. I always thought Bra would end up with my uncle. However, she had married Uub of all people.  
  
"So Pan what's been going on with you?" She asked. We had a lot of catching up to do. I wonder if I should tell her about what happened. Should I tell her I had a child with Trunks.  
  
"Nothing much. I do have some one special in my life though." I tell her. She then smiles as she looks over at Seth. He is busy talking with Uub who had just returned home from work.  
  
"He seems nice. Do you love him?" She asked. The problem was I did not know how to answer. I am very confused about my feelings for Seth. I do love him. Then again I am not in love with him, does that make any since.  
  
"I do." I answer as honestly as I can. As Bra and I talked, I heard a voice of a little girl. "Uncle Trunks. Auntie Bra, Uncle Uub. I and Daddy have come to play."  
  
I look over to see a small girl with Brown hair and black eyes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with two bobbles top of it holding it together. I also saw my Uncle Goten.  
  
Goten walked in. "Gohan? Videl?" He was actually surprised to see all of us there. He never thought he would see his brother's family ever again. "You're back. When did you return?"  
  
"We just arrived." Father answered. As father and Goten started a conversation. Bulma had came upstairs and handed Trunks a Manila Envelope  
  
_**Trunks POV.**_  
  
"Here are the results Trunks." Mother handed me a manila envelope. What ever was inside was going to change my life forever. Either I was Jenna's biological daughter or I was not.  
  
"Thanks mom." I said as I took the envelope. I then excuse myself from the company so that I may open the envelope in private.  
  
I enter my room. Close my door. I do not want to open it. I am afraid what I suspect to be true is in fact that the truth. That I am Jenna's biological father. That Pan is her mother. I close my eyes. I cannot open it. I do not want to know.  
  
I lay the envelope on the dresser and leave the room. I then stop. Should I go back? Do I really need to know?" No, I cannot. I do not want to know. I go back downstairs.  
  
I go downstairs and gave a solemn look at Mother. She knows I did not open the envelope. She knows I had not the guts to open it to reveal the truth. I know she knows the truth.  
  
She just smiles at me and nods her head, as she understood. I walk into the living room to see Jenna playing with Pan. Mother walked over to me. "They get along well don't they?"  
  
"Hey Pan where is our room?" Seth asked.  
  
Pan smiled and excused her self from Jenna. "Oh let me show you to my old room here at Capsule Corp.  
  
Her old room. Her old room was connected to my room. This is not going to be good.  
  
"Pan maybe you should chose a different room. The room now belongs to Jenna." I tell her. This was the truth. That was now Jenna's room.  
  
"Oh, then I'll take the one next to yours on the opposite side. No one is staying in that one is they?"  
  
"No." I smiled. I could not help but think how beautiful she had gotten.  
  
"Great." She then started looking around. As if, she was looking for something or rather someone. "Hey Trunks? Where's Marron?"  
  
"Marron?" I asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah you know the woman you married. Where is she?"  
  
I did not have much to hide. I decide to tell Pan what had happened. "Marron left me not to long after we adopted Jenna she said she couldn't handle it."  
  
"So you and her aren't married anymore?"  
  
I shook my head. "Our divorce had been finalized Three years ago."  
  
She could not help but smile. Was she glad Marron and me were not married anymore. Does this mean we might have a shot together?  
  
My hopes are shattered when she decides to go upstairs with the new person in her life. I have to find away to confront her about what had happened if she will let me.  
  
No matter how long it takes.  
  
Three months had passed since Pan had returned her family was still living at Capsule Corp. Seth was living with her. In the same room. I will admit I am jealous. I want Pan to be with me. I want to be the one she goes to bed with and the one she wakes up next to.  
  
"Trunks." I turn to towards my sister's voice. It is amazing how much Jenna and Pan gets along so well Isn't it? . I cannot believe how well Jenna had taking to her. I agree I enjoy watching my two favorite girls get along so well. I smile as I look over at the both of them.  
  
I could not help but smile at them. I wished we were a real family. Maybe one day we can be.  
  
Pan however started feeling a little distant and drawn away from everything. I have to go and see what is wrong with her. "Pan? Are you all right?"  
  
She nods. "Yeah everything is just fine." I however am not buying it. I know something is wrong with her.  
  
"Pan if something is wrong you can tell me. I promise I won't judge you."  
  
"No Trunks nothing is wrong. I'm just..." She cut herself off. "Hey Trunks can I go and take a shower in your bathroom? Seth is in ours and I don't feel like asking anyone else." She asked if she could shower, not just in any bathroom but my bathroom.  
  
"Of course Pan." Pan went upstairs to my room.  
  
"Thanks Trunks." About five minutes later, I decided to go on up there. I have to talk to her in private. I entered my room and found she was still in the shower. I knock on the door.  
  
"Pan Do you need anything?" I called from the bedroom side of the door.  
  
"No thank you Trunks. No wait can you find me something to wear, my bag in on the bed." I went over to the bag and opened it. She still was the same Pan Chan. She wore the same type of clothes. They just had a more feminine look to the style.  
  
As I was opening it, a photograph slipped out from between the clothes. "What's this?" I wondered. The photograph looked exactly like Jenna when she was a baby. "How does Pan have a picture of Jenna? I sit on the bed and think.  
  
She could not be. She could not be Jenna's mother. Why would she give her child away? As I sat on the bed looking at the picture of the child, that Pan had. Pan came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks Trunks. You sure can be a..." She stopped when she saw the picture in my hand. "Give me that. Give me that." She yelled. I however was not going to give it to her. "Give it to me Trunks."  
  
"Not until you tell me who it is?" I needed to know. I needed to know if what I have been suspecting is true.  
  
"No one you need to know. Now give it to me." She tried to grab it. I however did not let her have it. Instead, I went over to the closet and pulled out Jenna's baby album, I turned to the page with the exact picture Pan had.  
  
I threw it on the bed. The look of horror on Pan's face made me wish I had never done that. "How do you have a picture of Jenna?" I asked.  
  
She picked up the album. She began flipping through it. I went over and sat on the bed next to her. She broke down in tears. "Pan." I did not know what to do.  
  
"She's my daughter." She began saying. I did not know what to think. Pan just told me the baby in the picture is her daughter.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Mother and father told me she had died. They lied to me because they did not want me tied to a child. They wanted me to have the best life a teenager could. However my life has been a living hell since I lost Aiko."  
  
"Aiko?" I suppose that was the name she had christened her. I liked it.  
  
"I named my child that. Aiko means Beloved or My Love." She explained to me. I could not believe that Pan had a child. Why did she never tell me? That she had a child. Is it because it hurts too much to talk or think about it.  
  
Now I had to know. I had to know if Aiko was my daughter. "Pan is she...is Aiko mine?"  
  
Pan just started crying. I knew right then that Aiko was indeed my child. I went over to my drawer and took out the envelope that harbored the DNA test that mother had done for me three months ago. The envelope I did not want to open it.  
  
"What's that?" Pan asked.  
  
Before you came here. I kept thinking that Jenna looked like you did when you were younger. She even had your personality. Stubborn, bratty, whiny everything that made me fall in love with you. Anyways I had also felt you in her. Your energy signal I could feel as if she were you.  
  
Then I started thinking. When Marron and I got the call that there was a baby available for adoption. I found out the mother was only fourteen. To tell you the truth it never dawned on me that you could be her mother. However when Marron and I went to Tokyo to shop for baby furniture and stuff. I thought I saw you. However, you were pregnant.  
  
I just kind of knocked it out of my head and forgot about it. Saying it could not be you. I could not have gotten you pregnant. However when we got Jenna I always felt you in her. She always reminded me of you. I needed to know. I needed to know if she was my child. The child I had with you.  
  
I had mother do a DNA test on Jenna and me. I have not opened it. I was wondering if you wanted to open it. Pan if Jenna is my child biologically, then she would be yours as well. I had not been with anyone else since you and Marron. The Uncanny resemblance with Aiko is definitely there." I explain.  
  
Pan smiled and took the envelope. She opened the envelope. I had not known what she read. However, she started crying. Whether the tears were of Joy or Sorrow I do not know.  
  
She dropped the results on the floor and ran out of the room. She was still clothed in a towel. "Pan, you're still...." I could not stop her.  
  
I pick up the results. I looked at it a few times not believing any of it. It was there as plain as day. Jenna was my biological daughter. I had gotten Pan pregnant when we had slept together.  
  
**_Authors Notes: Now that Pan knows Jenna is Aiko will she confront her parents about it. Will this revelation bring Trunks and Pan together?_**


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Pan's POV.**_

I could not believe it. I could not believe my daughter was alive. I paced outside of Trunks room. Clad in nothing but a towel. However, that was the last thing on my mind. I had to know why my parents told me my daughter was alive. How could they lie to me?

I stopped for a moment. I heard Trunks behind me. "Pan?" I turned around to look at him. I couldn't be mad at him, I couldn't be mad at him for raising_ our_ daughter to be so kind and sweet. "I swear I didn't know. I mean, when Marron and I...when I adopted her."

I went up to him. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled. "I know."

"What are you going to do now?" Trunks asked. I think he might have been a little worried I would take her back. I didn't want to do that. As much as want my daughter with me. Taking her from the only parent she knows would be cruel.

"I confront my parents, then you and I sit down and work some type of visitation out." I explain. "We also explain to Aiko...I mean Jenna about me." I say not knowing how to tell Aiko that I'm her mother.

Trunks put a hand up. "It's alright. Call her the name you gave her."

"Alright. Thank you Trunks. I still don't know how I'm going to tell her I'm her mother. Will you be there when I do tell her?"

Trunks just nodded. He leaned into me as our foreheads and the tips of our noses touched. "Alright, when do you plan on doing it Pan?"

"I don't know. I want you there with me, I don't want her to think I'm some crazed lady calling myself her mother."

"She won't think that Pan." Trunks explained. How I still loved that man. No Pan don't think like that, you are with Seth. Seth is the love of your life. But why? Why do I want Trunks so much. No Pan. You and Him are through. In fact you never even started so why bother now. It's not as if he has feelings for you.

My thoughts start getting the best of me. I really need to stop thinking of Trunks this way. I have Seth, I love Seth. Do I seem as if I'm repeating myself when it comes to my feelings for Seth? Lately I feel as if I have to be reminded of my feelings for the man I'm supposed to be in love with.

"Pan you alright?" Trunks asked concerned. I must have been off in my world because I didn't hear him at first. "Pan?"

"Huh? What?" I asked as I shook my head to clear it. "Oh, Uhm...I fine. I need to go talk to my parents." I told him as I headed back into his room to get dressed. After I dressed, I walked downstairs to confront my parents.

Trunks and I reach the bottom of the stairs I notice my parents along with Trunks' and my grandparents chatting away; Seth is nowhere to be seen. Maybe it's for the best he isn't around. I mean the way he acted when he found out Trunks and I had a child that had passed. If he found out that, the child is alive and is being raised by her father.

"You ready?" Trunks put an arm around my shoulder as if he was supporting me. Which unfortunately I needed.

"As I'm gonna get. I suppose." I say as I make my way out of his half embrace and walk to the group of people.

"Pan? What is it?" I hear my mother say. I wanted to scream. I wanted to hit her so bad. I wanted to make her hurt the way father and her made me hurt. I wanted them to pay. However first I wanted an explanation.

"What did you gain from having told me that Aiko was gone?" I asked bluntly.

Mother and Father Looked as if they both saw a ghost. "Pan you be quiet now, I thought we told you not to bring her up." Father hissed at me.

"Why is it because you know she didn't die?" I ask again this time with more confidence. Which made both of them seethe.

"Pan I'm warning you?" My mother hissed at me as well.

"Warning me? You are warning me? What are you so afraid of? Huh? Are you afraid your good friends will know that your daughter is a slut?" I yell not knowing what was coming out of my mouth. I however didn't care.

"Pan that is enough." I could see the panic on my mother's face.

"Enough you told me she died. You told me she didn't make it. You lied. Why?" I yelled as tears began to threaten my eyes. "Why?"

"Pan we didn't lie to you. Aiko did die." They continued to lie. Lie at every chance they got.

"No she didn't. She didn't die. She's alive. Aiko is alive and living here. She's been here being raised by her own father." I explain as I collapse to the ground Trunks went down with me.

"Pan."

I grabbed his hand as he put his arms around me so I could feel supported. "I'm fine Trunks. Thank you." He helped me up and walked me over the couch where I sat down. He sat next to me.

"Pan you just want her to be Aiko, but the fact is that Jenna is Trunks child. You want her to be yours." Father tried to explain why I want Jenna to be Aiko so bad.

"No. Jenna is my daughter."

"Pan." Mother hissed again. She hated when I said those two words 'My Daughter.'

"Mother..." Before I could finish or began what I was saying. Trunks interrupted me.

"She's right Videl. When I first got Jenna, I noticed a similarity between her and Pan. However being clueless to what had happened to Pan I just shrugged it off. I however kept feeling Pan inside of Jenna, and I started noticing similarities. I had mother draw up a DNA test, and the results showed that I was in fact her biological father. I just put two and two together considering Pan was the only girl I slept with before I married Marron." Trunks explained.

I do not think everyone knew about what had happened between Trunks and I. Considering the shocked impressions on their faces.

**_Trunks' POV_**

I guess I was not too surprised of the reaction I got from our families. I suppose it was t be expected. However, I hoped for a little more anger or something. However, I did not get that. I did not get my best friend yelling at me. I did not get my father threatening to kill me either.

I took a deep breath. I looked up to see my best friend Goten looking at me. He looks worried. "Goten?"

"Trunks how could you?" I do not know exactly what he wants. I do not know what he is asking.

"What?"

"How could you get my fourteen year old niece pregnant?" He asked. He was not mad. He asked because he wanted to know.

I closed my eyes and answered him as honestly as possible. "I wanted sex. I wanted it and she was offering. I took advantage of her vulnerability."

"You were fourteen years her senior Trunks." He tells me the obvious. I sit and lower my head as if I am ashamed of what I did. The truth is I am not. I do not regret doing it. I know legally it was wrong, but morally I do not feel I did anything wrong. Does that seem wrong? Does that seem perverted? Maybe it is because Jenna was born from this so-called mistake.

I took a deep breath. "Goten..." Before I could answer him. Pan had interrupted me.

"Uncle Goten. Do not blame this on Trunks. It was I also. I let him take advantage of me. I wanted him as much as he wanted the sex. I never thought I would end up pregnant." Pan explained as she walked over to me and sat down. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I never felt I would be alone. I thought Trunks loved me. I was stupid to think so." 

I looked at her shocked. If only she knew how much I did care for her. "Pan I..."

Before I could say anything, she put a hand to my lips and shushed me. "Don't say anything; I know you don't have feelings for me. I know you never did. I'm only a kid." Oh how wrong she was. I loved her more then I ever loved anyone. It was because of her age I had to lie. I had to lie to get her away from me. Unfortunately, I did not lie sooner.

"No Pan you have to listen. I loved you. I still love you." I say truthfully and in front of everyone. Including a shocked Pan.

"What?"

I placed my hand on top of hers. "Pan I had to lie. I had to get you away from me. A relationship with me would and will always cause heartbreak, Pan you deserve so much better then me. You deserve someone who can make you happy."

Pan eyes were filled with tears as she listened to every word I said. "I don't want to ruin what you and Seth have. I know he makes you happy."

Pan put her palm on my cheek. "You make me happy." She said, as she looked deep in my eyes. In addition, it was as we were the only two left in the room. However, Videl broke that moment when she asked the million-dollar question.  
  
"Does Jenna know?"

I snapped back to reality. "No...I don't think it's such a good idea to tell her just yet. I want to break it to her slowly." I explain.

I looked over at Pan. How beautiful can she be, it is as if every passing moment she gets more and more beautiful? I love her. I do. She still isn't too happy with her parents, I don't blame her they told her a most hideous of lies. They told her that her own child had died.

I feel like I'm to blame in this mess. I feel like I should have said no when Marron wanted to adopt so badly, then Jenna would have been left with Pan. Instead of with me.

Pan got up took a deep breath. She turned to her parents. "Here's how it is, I don't want you in my life anymore. I don't want to even know you anymore. You no exist to me. I in fact hate you." Pan said venomously

"Pan you don't mean that, We only did what we did because we loved you."

"Funny way to say you love me. Tell me my child is dead." Pan started laughing hysterically. "In order to keep your child safe you tell her that her child died. Brilliant plan Videl." She didn't call her mother by the formality.

Gohan didn't like how Pan was treating her mother and demanded respect. "You will Treat you mother with respect."

Pan just turned to her father. "No Gohan I will not show her respect, and I will not show you respect. I'm not showing anyone who told me my daughter died respect." 

With That Gohan had backed handed her. The whole room went silent as Pan's eyes went wide. The most shocked was Gohan.

"I...I'm sorry." Gohan couldn't believe what he just did.

Pan lowered her head. She refused to cry. However the tears began to fall. "I hate you." She said as she ran out of the house.

I looked at her parents with disgust and ran after her. "Pan wait up." I called as I chased after her.

"Pan?" I called again. She turned around.

"I hate them. I hate them Trunks." She threw herself into my arms and I held her with everything I had.

"It's going to be alright." I try to assure you.

"What's going on?" I looked up to see Seth staring at us.

**_Tbc....what 's going to happen?_**


End file.
